


Y is for Yandu

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Crossover Soup-Darcy Lewis [25]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossover, Guardians of the Galaxy Crossover, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y is for Yandu, or in Darcy's case, he's Papa Smurf.  This is just something silly to fill in for Y.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y is for Yandu

Own nothing

One-Shot

Y is for Yandu.  
..............................................................  
"Okay Papa Smurf, you need to back it up." Darcy glared at the blue man in front of her. "Because I took down a God, and I'm not afraid of you."

"What the hell is a Papa Smurf?" He asked his crew.

Darcy looked back at Jane who looked freaked out as much as she was. "Where the hell are we?" Darcy asked him. "And how the hell do we get home?"

"I want to know what makes you think that I will answer to you girlie?" Yandu asked her.

Darcy glared right at him and straightened herself to make herself look taller. "Okay blue balls, I am going to say this once." She stepped forward and crossed her arms. "You either take us back to Earth, or to Asgard."

"I don't think so." He stated as he opened his coat to reveal the arrow, he whistled and the arrow slip out and spin around in her face. "I don't take no orders from you."

Darcy glanced down at the arrow and poked it with her finger. "Neat parlor trick." She looked up at him. "Do you do parties?"

"What the hell is wrong with you girl?" Yandu.

"A lot." Darcy shrugged as Jane snorted.

….................................................................

"Yo Papa Smurf!" Darcy shouted as she walked onto the flight deck. "When are we landing?"

"I told you not to call me that!" He shouted at her.

Darcy shrugged as she came to stand next to his seat. She looked down at the toys on his console. "I had one of these." She picked up the troll.

"Don't touch that." He grabbed it out of her hands. "Nosy as hell." He muttered.

"You like me." She smiled at him. "So how long until we get to…Terra?"

"We ain't going to Terra." He replied. "Dropping you two off at Asgard. We have business in that part of the galaxy."

"Sure, whatevs." She shrugged.

Yandu stared at her. "I don't understand you."

…...........................................

"Thanks for the ride Papa Smurf!" Darcy waved goodbye to the ship as it sailed away from Asgard.

Jane stared at her as she hugged Thor. "Darcy, he doesn't like to be called that."

"It grew on him." Darcy smiled. "Like a fungus."

….............................................................

Yandu stared at the small package that arrived with the supplies he picked up. A small package for him. He opened it to reveal a small blue toy, a small creature wearing red pants and a white beard. He stared at it in confusion before picking up the note. 'Papa Smurf, for a Papa Smurf.'

"Damn that girl."


End file.
